


We Can Do Better

by KiiKitsune



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/KiiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet with some things I wanted from Outlaws but didn't get.</p><p>I had such high hopes for the Outlaws. Oh well, that's why fan fic exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Your life is always the post of something else.  
> Where’s the present in the way that you present yourself?  
> And it’s disgusting how little that you try;  
> The existential equivalent of pink eye.
> 
> -Do Better by Say Anything

It was two in the afternoon and the blinds were open just enough for the day’s bright light to penetrate the darkness of the room. The dirt on the windows cast an orange hue through the slats; the ambient glow lighting the off-white walls.

Jason watched a spider crawl out of a crack in the plaster and skitter down past his line of sight.

“Jason?”

He grunted, eyes flicking to his left. Kori had twisted up onto her side, stray curls tumbling down over her bare chest, Roy’s arm still slung across her ribs. She touched Jason’s shoulder, just a slight brush of her fingertips. Somehow, it managed to still be firm enough to let Jason know he wouldn’t be allowed to brush it off.

“I know... You don’t want to talk, but sometimes we must all do things that are unpleasant.”

“You think I don’t do unpleasant things? I’ve been through Hell, princess.”

Kori glared at him, mouth drawing into an unhappy line, “Physical pain and emotions are on two very different levels for you, Jason.”

Roy grumbled, groggy but waking, his arm tightening and drawing Kori closer to his side of the too-small bed. Kori’s hand on Jason tightened, dragging him in despite his minimal protests.

“I don’t need therapy, so stop trying to fix me.”

Roy huffed, amused and still half-asleep, “Everyone in this room needs therapy.”

“Fuck you Harper.”

“Right back at you, Todd.”

Kori sighed, rolling over onto her back and pulling Jason’s arm over her and across Roy’s. Jason’s hand landed on her hip, his callused fingers curling to grab a hold instinctively. Her hair was tickling his cheek, but he couldn’t be bothered to move.

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I’ve finally stopped denying the existence of the reboot and tried reading a few titles. I’d heard so much crap about Outlaws I almost didn’t try it, but I figured I should judge for myself. I mean, it was one of the few books I thought looked good in the initial previews, so it was only fair. I almost wish I hadn’t bothered.
> 
> Why would they do that to Kori? Why is Talia suddenly even whiter-looking than ever before (which is an accomplishment, considering the white-washing of the past)? Why is Jason so horribly disrespectful to women? I always got the feeling he was just a sassy little dick to everyone, not a sexist ass, but his dialogs about Kori make me rage now. Why is that unrealistically ‘sexy’ flight attendant climbing all over the seats in ‘sexy’ poses for no apparent reason? Why is Roy a ‘stage three clinger’ when he’s always been so independent? Why do they have to re-introduce the three main characters EVERY ISSUE? Has the writer not heard of 'Show Don't Tell'? There are plenty of better ways to show/imply their various issues than having some random ancient-baby-face literally state them out loud; in fact the page RIGHT BEFORE IT did just that. For both Roy and Kori.  
> I will say I liked that one page where Kory explodes the giant monster from the inside and carries the boys away. Their characterization in that one panel was great, but one panel does not a good comic book make. Sorry DC but I just cannot abide by your shit anymore. I’m going to go back to ignoring your reboot now.


End file.
